


Art masterpost: 99 problems (and the dice ain't one)

by lutin



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutin/pseuds/lutin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first contribution to Marvel Big Bang of 2012! Art to accompany the wonderful story, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/549884"><b>99 problems (and the dice ain't one)</b></a>, by <a href="http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/profile"><b>kellifer_fic</b></a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art masterpost: 99 problems (and the dice ain't one)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kellifer_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/gifts).



> Thanks to [**makowe-pola**](http://makowe-pola.livejournal.com/) for being so inspiring (and generous), and to [**kellifer_fic**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/profile) for writing such a lovely and adorable story! It was so much fun working with both of you... <3
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Also, if anyone would like to reblog these on tumblr, please do so from my blog: lelutin.tumblr.com~~
> 
>  
> 
> ~~They should all be under the "lutin's drawings" tag at the top of the page. Thanks! :)~~
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE (6/27/26): Sorry the links were dead for so long! I didn't hear about Imageshack policy change till too late. Links fixed!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
